My Bright And Warm Shooting Star
by imaklutz
Summary: Saeran wants to wake up in the morning with the sounds of plates breaking and shrieks, to the scent of omelettes and coffee, sometimes even burnt pancakes and spilled milk. He doesn't mind staying up late with Yoosung to study and play LOLOL all afternoon. Yoosung is his home. (YOOSUNGxSAERAN)


**HELLO! YES KEZ HERE WITH ANOTHER ONESHOT! ENJOY!**

 _ **¡WARNING!**_

 **MalexMale**

 **Yoosung x Saeran or... (Saeran x Yoosung)**

 **Fluff and slight Angst!**

 _ **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Mystic Messenger. I do not own Yoosung (you have no idea how much I want him. O.O)**_

* * *

 **New Yaoi based Tumblr account please go check it out → fvhckingyaoi**

* * *

 _This takes place after Seven and Saeran made up. Searan is now part of the RFA. And MC is not with anyone in this timeline._

* * *

"U-umm...Saeyoung..." Saeran whispered as Seven welcomed him inside his house.

"So this is my house! Nice isn't it?" Seven seemed like he didn't hear what Saeran just said and continued to babble on about his place "So you just have to get used to eating nothing else but Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper. You might get sick for a few days, but your body will get used to it. Don't worry."

"S-Saeyoung...I-I.." Saeran tried to speak up but he doesn't want to upset Seven. Surprisingly.

"I'll go prepare your bed, and I'll just sleep on the couch. I want you to be comfortable. So just relax an-"

"I don't want to stay here with you!" Saeran screamed, his face flushed with all the air he breathe out. His heart was thumping so fast, he doesn't want to hurt Saeyoung.

"W-what..?" Saeyoung's mouth was open in disbelief, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "W-why?...Don't you like it here? Don't you like Honey Buddha Chips or Dr. Pepper? U-umm Do you want to sleep on the couch instead? Tell me what I have to change and I'll do it just for you to stay!" Seven grabbed Saeran by the shoulders gently, with a desperate look on his face.

"N-no...I want to be with you too...but I don't think I'm ready yet. This is all happening too fast. Saeyoung, we've been separated for years, you can't just expect me to move in with you immediately as if nothing ever happened. I have to think about all this and take it all in. I hope you can understand..." Saeran pulled Seven into an embrace "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"I u-understand Saeran. I don't want you to hurt anymore too.." Seven hugged Saeran back tightly. Afraid that he'll disappear again. "But where would you stay?"

"I don't know. Maybe in another flat, if you know a place..." Saeran scratched the back of his neck as they pulled away from each other hesitantly. "Or I can go back to the woods...and you can just visit me and we can just chat in the RFA Messenger..."

"No! You're not going back there. Stay with one of the members, please just do that for me."

"Okay, fine...but as long as I'm not being a bother to them."

"I'll give them all a call and ask."

"Okay."

That moment, Seven grabbed his phone and messaged all the members. Jaehee can't really allow Saeran to live with her cause first of all, she's a girl and it wouldn't be appropriate for a man and a woman to live together under one roof. Second of all, she's too busy with work that she might not even pay attention to Saeran and most of the time she takes care of Elizabeth the 3rd which is enough of a burden.

After asking Jaehee, he asked Zen. But unfortunately he can't take him in. He's too busy with his job being an attractive actor and all, he wouldn't have time to entertain Saeran as much as he'd like. Jumin on the other hand, has enough space for Saeran but no time to spend with him. Pretty sure he'll go crazy in there with Elizabeth the 3rd. MC isn't available either, same reasons as Jaehee.

Yoosung was the only one left. Considering the fact that the boy doesn't do anything else than gaming and studying (sometimes), and he has enough space in his flat. There's no reason for him to say no, and Yoosung is a naturally friendly person.

Seven called Yoosung knowing that he's not in school and is not gaming. He's probably cooking some food and failing. Seven brought his phone towards his ear as the phone rang.

"Hello~! Seven, What's up?" Yoosung picked up with a cheerful voice.

"Heyy Yoosung!" Seven laughed along "I need a favour..."

"Oh..yeah sure! What is it?" Seven could hear some plates breaking in the background. Yup he's baking or cooking or whatever.

"U-umm Saeran needs a place to stay right now and I was wondering if he can stay with you. I was planning on calling you first but I thought that maybe you'd be busy with university and everything."

"Can't he stay with you? You are brothers after all."

"Yes but it's a little complicated right now." Seven looked over to Saeran who was quietly sitting on the corner looking around his messy place. Probably judging him. "And I trust you Yoosung. People get along with you fairly quickly. You're charming."

"O-okay hahah I'm blushing... But sure yeah he can come stay with me if that makes you feel better." Seven could hear Yoosung smile on the phone "It gets a little lonely here sometimes you know..."

"Yeah I can understand...Thanks again Yoosung. I'll drive him to your house later this afternoon."

"Alright, I'll just clean my place up! Hahaha and maybe buy some food."

They said their goodbyes and hang up.

"Yoosung happily agreed on letting you stay with him." Seven calmly announced, startling Saeran.

"Oh..T-the blonde one?" Saeran's been stuttering too much today.

"Yeah the blonde cheerful one." Seven chuckled "You'll be fine with him right?"

"Yeah of course."

Later that day Saeran and Seven drove to Yoosung's place. It was very pleasant, just like his personality. For Saeran, it's a little too birght from what he's used to but he has a feeling that he'll get used to it.

"Hey Seven and Saeran! Welcome to my home!" Yoosung had a big bright smile as he showed them around.

Home. Saeran likes that. It's been so long since he's had one.

"Alright Yoosung, we've had enough of your LOLOL poster collection." Seven laughed as Yoosung continued to ramble on about how much he loves the game to Saeran.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Ms. Vanderwood. Seven picked up his phone with a frown on his face, and after that his heart sank. He has to leave Saeran now. Again.

"U-umm...I have to go. My boss has some more work for me." Seven walked towards Saeran and gave him a hug "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me okay? I'll always pick up the phone if it's you. Tell me once you're ready to go back home, with me."

"Okay Saeyoung. I will." Saeran hugged Seven back.

After that he's off, back to his place. Alone.

Saeran felt bad, but he still needed this. He needed sometime away from Seven, to think. And what better way can you get you get your thoughts in a happy place than spend time with a piece of sunshine. Yoosung.

Saeran looked around Yoosung's room. His walls were painted yellow, bright but warm, just like Yoosung. All of the things in his room were brightly coloured it almost seemed impossible for a person like that to exist. No hint of sadness, loneliness, or anger was shown. But somehow Saeran saw it differently. He saw Yoosung differently.

He doesn't know everything about him, what he's been through. But he wants to know, what does it take for a person to be as happy and content as Yoosung?

The complete opposite of Saeran.

It's been months since Saeran started living with Yoosung. And he's gotten pretty used to him by now. The bright smiles, the laughter and the happiness radiating from Yoosung. He's grown fond of him, he like the warm feeling Yoosung gives him.

He's like home.

Every week Seven tries his best to visit Saeran, trying to fix their broken relationship. And they all can tell that it's getting better. Saeran was no longer uncomfortable and is now very open to all members. Sharing his ideas, chatting with them and not trying to avoid them. Seven, and all the members have noticed that he's closest to Yoosung. Of course who could blame him, he has been staying with Yoosung for a while.

One day, as Saeran was happily sitting on Yoosung's chair in his room, Yoosung came in with a frown on his face.

"Yoosung, are you alright?" Saeran was worried although his facial expressions didn't show it.

Yoosung sat on the bed and Saeran didn't hesitate to sit next to him.

"No, I'm not okay." tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Saeran has never felt this way before. He didn't know if he was sad or angry or anxious. But one thing is for sure, he doesn't like seeing Yoosung sad.

"I think you should go back to Seven's place and just live with him for now on."

"What?!" Searan didn't want to go back. "Why?! Have I done something wrong?!"

"No! No! You haven't done anything wrong..." Yoosung collected himself "It's just that when we went out to the park someone from the university saw us and started teasing me. And I just get so upset and angry and I don't like it."

"I see...I'm ruining your reputation." Saeran whispered sadly, enough for Yoosung to hear.

"No! Saeran! They were teasing me that I'm with some weird emo kid and I didn't like the way they talked about you. I like you Saeran and I don't want you to feel sad or upset by these things."

Saeran couldn't help but smile, Yoosung was sad for his sake.

"I don't care about what they say Yoosung." Saeran chuckled as he pulled yoosung in for a hug "I like you too, and I don't want to leave your side."

"I don't want you to leave either!" Yoosung cried and pulled Saeran closer.

"Then don't send me away..."

"I won't! I won't!"

And after that Saeran never left, Yoosung wouldn't let him. And everyone was okay with that, as long as they're happy.

For months that he's been staying with Yoosung, he found out who he really is. His past, his present and his future. He never wants to see Yoosung cry ever again. He was too precious for that. Yoosung isn't what he seems to be. The Yoosung who is happy and bright is only hiding his sadness underneath all that happiness. Under those yellow walls is a gray and dark wall. Covering all the sadness and loneliness in him.

They aren't so different after all.

He wants to be the one who makes Yoosung happy.

Together, they can be happy.

Saeran wants to wake up in the morning with the sounds of plates breaking and shrieks, to the scent of omelettes and coffee, sometimes even burnt pancakes and spilled milk. He doesn't mid staying up late with Yoosung to study and play LOLOL all afternoon.

Yoosung is his home.

"Hey Saeran, I'm heading to the convenience store for a bit!" Yoosung grabbed his favourite sweater and opened the door "I'll get you some ice cream, okay? I'll be back soon!"

Before leaving, Yoosung sent flying kisses to Saeran which caused him to giggle and blush. But as soon as that door was shut close, he was quiet, almost sad. Saeran sat down on the chair near the study table and looked at the walls of Yoosung's room. Stickers of glow in the dark stars covered the plain yellow paint.

"I don't like it when you aren't here." Saeran thought. "I'm learning to not be so clingy with you."

Saeran slowly reached for one of the stickers stuck on the wall. "But I love you. And I don't want to lose you."

He smiled, "My bright and warm shooting star."

Searan wasn't aware that he was talking out loud and that Yoosung has came back to the room cause he forgot his wallet. Just in time to hear Saeran's confession.

Yoosung smiled, "I love you too...Saeran."

* * *

 **There you go! I love this one shot tbh. I'm proud of it, I got inspired by this post I saw on tumblr. If you'd like to check it out just dm me.**

 **I love Zen and Seven and V and I love Jumin the most but Yoosung has a special place in my heart. (Also Saeran)**

 **I've been busy with school so I haven't been updating. But I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I've received suggestions for a new fanfic but feel free to send me some more. Your reviews are always appreciated. They keep me motivated to write.**

 **Check out my other stories and if you'd like to get to know me better follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **I also made a new Yaoi based Tumblr account please go check it out → fvhckingyaoi**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
